Trouble (Lost)
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Chanyeol adalah anak berandal terkuat. Selama ini belum pernah ada yang mampu mengalahkannya. Julukan Silver Phoenix tersemat apik pada dirinya. Apapun yang terjadi pada Chanyeol, ia akan segera sembuh dan tidak pernah ada kata tumbang. Chanyeol adalah seorang Trouble sejak awal. Dan Kris yang didekatnya.. baru menyadarinya. KrisYeol, SeKai/KaiHun/HunKai/KaiSe, VKook, dll.
1. Chapter 1

Move to fast.. and Burn to bright..

When you saw me..

Warn:

KrisYeol ft. KaiHun/HunKai/SeKai/JongSe

.

.

.

* * *

 **Trouble**

* * *

Ku fikir semua yang terjadi disaat kau ada adalah kecelakaan besar. Kau adalah semua titik kesalahan dari segala kesalahanku. Dimana kekuatanku menjadi lemah karenamu. Kegilaanku bersamamu. Dan semua hariku menjadi bulat dan kembali padamu. Betapa kau ingin kuhilangkan.

I'm trouble because of you..

* * *

.

.

.

KrisYeol

Dedicated for all KrisYeol Shipper

From _**BocahLanang©**_

* * *

Tirai debu menjulang tinggi.

Kencang angin menerpa lapangan luas tanah.

Menyapu debu-debu hingga mengepul lagi dan lagi.

Mengaburkan pandangan. Membuat beberapanya menutup mata dan sebagian besar memicing menghalau. Tetapi tidak untuk seorang pemimpin kelompok yang berdiri angkuh didepan. Dibelakangnya seratus lebih anak buahnya menunggu. Kelompok _phoenix._

Mata pemimpin itu menatap bulat-bulat kedepan. Tubuh tingginya terlihat mencolok dibanding seratusan anak buahnya yang lebih pendek darinya.

Didepannya berdiri sosok tinggi juga. Bersama pula dengan ratusan anak buah. Ia dan anak buahnya jelas menatap mereka sebagai musuh.

Matanya mampu membaca jarak ia berdiri dengan kelompok besar didepannya.

Tiga puluh meter.

Tubuhnya putih berdiri didepan, otaknya berfikir cepat membaca kemungkinan dari setiap perkelahian yang dapat terjadi pada lapangan tanah gersang ini demi kemenangan kelompoknya.

Rambut silver, poni panjang menutupi dahi hingga kelopak mata. Bibir tebal melengkung kebawah dengan tindik rantai di kanan. Telinga peri dengan lima anting menjuntai berwarna perak disetiapnya. Kedua matanya bulat penuh dengan iris biru terang. Kemeja putih yang dikeluarkan dari celana hitam seragam. Sebelah tangannya yang menyampirkan jas sekolah hitamnya pada pundak kokohnya. Dan sebelah tangannya lagi dengan santai mengapit sebuah puntung rokok pada dua jarinya. Kulit putihnya bersinar diterpa cahaya matahari tengah hari ini.

* * *

Atmosfer ketegangan tidak menyusut.

 **BRRRMMMM!**

Sebuah motor sport hitam _Aprillia_ dikendarai dengan cepat oleh seorang lelaki dengan jas hitam dan celana hitam juga. Memutar menimbulkan kabut debu membumbung tinggi mengepul bagai tirai setinggi tiga meter diantara dua kubu kelompok ratusan orang yang saling berhadapan di lapangan tanah ini.

Motor itu kemudian berbelok lurus menuju pemimpin _Phoenix_. Melaju dengan kecepatan penuh seolah berniat menabrak mati, namun pemimpin itu masih diam berdiri kokoh menatap kepulan debu tanah yang mulai menyusut, menampilkan kembali sosok pemimpin kelompok lawannya hari ini. Dengan rambut mohawk dan kacamata hitam.

Pakaian mereka biru tua. St. Alfonse XI SHS. Ia baru tahu kalau sekolah pintar itu memiliki kelompok brutal. Genk sekolah dengan anggota seratus lebih. Dan pemimpin itu.. ia baru pertama kali melihatnya.

Motor sport itu melesat semakin kencang setelah pemuda yang mengendarainya itu memutar gasnya lebih kebawah.

 **CKIIITT..**

Kepulan asap timbul bersamaan dengan motor sport yang di rem mendadak didepan pemimpin _Phoenix_. Membuat ban belakang motor naik setinggi enam puluh senti, bersamaan dengan pengendara yang membuka helmnya.

Waktu seolah berjalan lama.

* * *

Rambut dark brown terlihat amat halus ketika terbebas dari kungkungan helm hitam fullface yang ia kenakan.

Kedua mata sayu menggoda menyorot lurus pada kedua mata bulat biru pemimpin itu. Sebuah seringai miring tercipta pada bibir tebalnya setelah ia menyadari tidak ada perubahan ekspresi sama sekali dari sosok tinggi pemimpin didepannya. Tidak ada ketakutan sama sekali.

"Kau tidak takut mati kulindas remuk rupanya.. Park Chanyeol.." dibuangnya helm fullface ditangannya hingga jauh ke kanan, menimbulkan bunyi remuk mengerikan. Lalu detik kedua ban motor bagian belakangnya yang terangkat membuatnya terjorok kedepan itu kembali mendarat kembali ke tanah lapang.

"Singkirkan motor busuk berisikmu.. Kim.. Jong.. In" bibir pemimpin itu berujar lirih namun tegas. Tindik rantai sepanjang dua senti bergerak indah. Kalimatnya sebagai seorang pemimpin genk sangat berharga.

Jongin melajukan motor sport hitamnya mengelilingi Chanyeol dengan mudah, membuat debu beterbangan membumbung tipis lalu berhenti tepat disamping pemimpin bertindik itu. Dengan jarak hanya dua senti. Sedikit saja salah perhitungan, maka Chanyeol akan terserempet motor sport besarnya.

Dengan cepat tangan Jongin dengan sarung tangan hitam itu menarik leher putih Chanyeol.

Namun kemudian Jongin kembali terkekeh menyadari tubuh Chanyeol yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun meski ia sudah menarik cukup kuat leher itu tadi. Terpaksa ialah yang sedikit condong kesamping pemimpin tinggi disampingnya.

Mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga dengan lima tindik rantai menjuntai mengikuti gravitasi.

"Aku tahu.. kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa sekelompok orang cerdas bisa menantang kita.. Biar kuberi tahu kau.. Mereka kelompok _Monster_. Ketuanya yang berdiri didepan, dia Namjoon. Lima anak buahnya menghajar satu anak buah kita tadi malam" bibir Jongin berbisik serak pada telinga Chanyeol.

Sekarang Chanyeol tahu alasan kenapa anak buahnya memohon agar ia turun tangan. Kelompok Monster ternyata cukup banyak juga. Tapi ia masih tenang. Apa yang bisa diandalkan dari orang-orang pintar? Mereka tidak melatih kekuatan mereka secara maksimal.

Kelompoknya berisi orang yang kuat. Chanyeol yakin anak buahnya yang lebih dari seratus ini bisa mengalahkan dengan mudah. Lantas apa yang membuat mereka memohon agar ia turun tangan? Apakah ada perangkap licik yang anak-anak pintar itu bawa? Mengingat daya tahan tubuh Chanyeol adalah yang terhebat.

* * *

Menyadari tidak adanya reaksi dari pemuda putih berambut silver disampingnya, Jongin memicingkan mata sayunya menjadi tajam. Dijulurkan lidah bertindiknya.

"Bicaralah Yeol.." dijilat telinga peri pemimpin satu kelompoknya.

"Bajingan!" ketua _Phoenix_ bersurai silver itu mengumpat dengan geraman tertahan. Suara serak khas dari seorang Park Chanyeol mampu membuat lebih dari dua ratus orang dalam lapangan gersang itu pucat dan memasang kuda-kuda.

 **BUAKKHH!**

Secepat detik, tangan kanan Chanyeol meninju dagu Jongin hingga menimbulkan suara cukup keras.

 **BRUGHH!**

"FUCK YOU! KAU MENINJU ADIK SEPUPUMU SENDIRI BAJINGAN!" gertakan keras Jongin keluar setelah ia dipukul telak hingga keseimbangan pada motornya oleng dan ia terjatuh bersama motor sport hitamnya.

Diludahkan cukup jauh darah hasil tinjuan keras Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat lidahnya hampir putus berdarah deras.

Ia belum sempat menarik mundur lidahnya yang barusaja menjilat telinga penuh tindik rantai dingin Chanyeol, tapi serangan tiba-tiba yang kuat berupa tonjokan tepat mengenai dagunya.

"Menyingkir saja kali ini. Pukulanku termasuk satu dari tiga puluh yang akan kau dapatkan dari genk Monster jika kau ikut tawuran ini" kedua mata biru bulat Chanyeol masih menatap lurus pada Namjoon. Mengabaikkan sepupunya yang lebih muda, yang ia tinju ringan namun cukup kuat untuk membuat pingsan lawan ingusan.

"Aku bukan anak lemah. Kau bisa menjadi pemimpin genk sekolah kita. Aku akui kau jauh lebih kuat dariku. Tapi aku juga punya reputasi cukup kuat di sekolah. Tidak mungkin kau tidak melibatkanku, hyung" Kai dengan mudah bangkit bersama motornya, seolah kaki kirinya yang tertimpa motor besarnya itu tidak sakit sama sekali.

* * *

"Menyingkir. Ini bukan lapangan tandingmu. Kau tahu sendiri kenapa aku turun tangan" tangan kiri Chanyeol membuang rokoknya. Lalu mendorong tegas pundak sepupu muda berkulit tan sexy disamping kirinya itu.

"Chanyeol kau benar-benar bajingan keparat!" sudah siap Jongin dengan kepalan tinjunya meski ia masih duduk di motor sportnya. Ia tahu jelas jika Chanyeol turun tangan langsung memimpin sebagian anak buahnya ini, maka pertarungan ini akan mati-matian.

Dan Jongin tahu.. Namjoon. Ketua kelompok Monster.

Adalah orang yang cukup tangguh. Pukulannya cukup kuat untuk membuat orang pingsan. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa melawan orang sekuat Namjoon adalah Park Chanyeol. Ya.. hanya Park Chanyeol.

Karena Chanyeol memiliki tubuh kuat dengan ketahanan tubuh hebat. Dia adalah anak yang dikaruniai Tuhan dengan tubuh sempurna, bahkan seisi dunia iri padanya.

Jongin pernah bertarung dengan Z. Tao. Pemimpin gank sekolah lain juga. Ia kalah. Meski begitu, ia yang pernah melawan seorang Park Chanyeol tahu jelas.. Park Chanyeol jauh diatas Z. Tao. Jauh diatas semuanya.

Kepalan tangan Jongin semakin kuat hingga buku-bukunya memutih. Jongin sendiri iri pada Chanyeol.

Seratus lebih kelompok _Phoenix_ dibelakang mereka memasang kuda-kuda. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka harus siap fisik untuk melerai perkelahian 'ringan' antara pemimpin dan saudaranya. Karena walau bagaimanapun, pertengkaran ringan saudara itu termasuk mematikan bagi mereka. Pukulan mereka tidak main-main.

"Kau kuajukan untuk menjadi pemimpin selanjutnya. Jangan sembrono dulu untuk sekarang.. Jongin" akhirnya mata biru Chanyeol menyorot pada Jongin disampingnya. Aura pemimpin menguar jelas pada Chanyeol. Membuat Jongin harus meneguk ludahnya susah payah.

* * *

"Eat your shit and die man!" Jongin meludahkan darahnya pada lengan kemeja putih Chanyeol. Memberi warna kontras. Sebelum akhirnya mesin motor sport itu ia hidupkan.

 **BRRRMMM!**

Kembali gesekan dua ban itu membentuk kepulan debu tinggi. Begitu Rem ia lepas, motor sport hitam yang dikendarai Jongin melesat dengan cepat. Bunyi mesinnya mampu menggetarkan kulit mereka yang tidak siap pada Phoenix.

Untuk saat ini, biarkan Jongin pergi. Sosok lelaki berkulit tan itu menghilang di belokan jalan.

"Ya. Pada akhirnya kau tetap ikut bertarung bersamaku, ya kan.. Jongin?" bibir bertindik Chanyeol berkata lirih. Mata birunya menatap pada darah Jongin yang menodai lengan kemejanya.

"Dengan darahmu saja sudah cukup, adikku sayang" bibir Chanyeol mengeluarkan seringaian tajam. Aura disekitarnya berubah mengerikan. Anak buahnya menatap takut.

Park Chanyeol tidak main-main.

"Sang Phoenix" suara lelaki terdengar berat. Mengalihkan pandangan Chanyeol.

"Kau salah telah memancing pemimpin keluar.. Rap Monster" jas hitam Chanyeol berkibar dihempas angin.

Seiring dengan Namjoon yang juga melepas kacamatanya. Membuangnya jauh. Kedua benda itu jatuh ke tanah lapang yang gersang.

* * *

Detik itu juga, kelompok Phoenix dan Monster berlari kencang berlawanan arah saling mendekat.

Bertabrakan dan menerjang penuh amarah.

Saling menyerang, memukul, menendang, dan menonjok brutal. Perkelahian tidak dapat dicegah. Duaratus lebih orang disana saling memukul dan membunuh dengan tangan kosong.

Darah mulai mengotori coklatnya tanah.

Beberapa mulai tumbang.

"Sebuah kehormatan.. bisa melihat sang Phoenix Silver secara langsung. Kau sangat indah" seringaian Namjoon dengan kalimat tulusnya terdengar bagai ejekan di telinga peri dengan sepuluh tindik rantai lelaki bersurai silver itu.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari.. Namjoon memiliki perasaan padanya. Maka dari itulah, tawuran mati-matian ini terjadi.

"Kubereskan kau dan ratusan anak buahmu dalam lima menit" kedua mata biru Chanyeol tidak berkedip sekalipun. Seringaian tajam terukir di bibirnya.

* * *

 **Cring.. Cring.. Cring..**

Bunyi gemerincing rantai tindiknya yang masing-masing sepanjang tiga senti, menandakan ia sudah bergerak cepat.

 **BUAKH!**

"Arrghh!" teriakan Namjoon membuat perkelahian disekeliling berhenti. Sementara yang lain yang tidak mendengar, puluhan lain yang berjarak cukup jauh dari pusat pertarungan dua pemimpin, masih mencoba mengalahkan lawan masing-masing.

Namjoon jatuh terkapar hanya dengan satu pukulan sebelah tangan Chanyeol.

Darah dengan deras mengalir dari hidungnya yang patah. Langsung terlihat warna lebam pada bagian pangkal hidung.

Chanyeol tidak main-main.

"Jangan lengah" suara berat Chanyeol beriring dengan kepalan tangannya. Chanyeol berlari cepat. Meloncat tinggi dengan matahari diatasnya membuat tubuhnya bercahaya dan rambut silvernya seolah menyala.

Bias matahari yang menyorot kepulan debu seakan menggambar dua sayap megah terbentang pada punggungnya.

"Beautiful _Silver Phoenix_.." lirih Namjoon berujar sembari mencoba bangun sebelum Chanyeol mendarat padanya.

* * *

 **BUGGHH! DAKK! BRUGHH! BUAKHH!**

Tangan kanan Chanyeol memukul tengkuk Namjoon. Bersamaan dengan merunduknya lelaki tinggi itu, kaki kiri Chanyeol segera menekuk. Memberikan tendangan lututnya dengan cepat, menghantam kuat dagu Namjoon sehingga ia mendangak kembali.

Belum puas membuat tengkuk dan dagu lawannya luka berdarah dan retak, kaki kiri Chanyeol segera menapak maju selangkah. Detik berikutnya, kaki kanannya dengan cepat terayun. Terangkat tinggi, menendang tepat pada pelipis pemimpin Monster. Membuat tubuh tinggi itu terpental cukup jauh. Bahkan Namjoon merasakan telinganya berdengung kuat pasca tendangan keras dari kaki Chanyeol.

Dengan terengah Namjoon berusaha berdiri dengan sebelah mata tertutup karena pelipis kanannya yang mengalirkan darah. Gesekan dengan sepatu pemimpin Phoenix itu ternyata mampu merobek kulitnya. Teknik yang digunakan Chanyeol sangat tinggi. Padahal Chanyeol hanya menggunakan sepatu airmax biasa yang ringan bahkan terlihat mustahil untuk membuat sebelah telinganya tuli dan pelipisnya berdarah deras.

 **GREP!**

"Aku dewa kematianmu kalau kau tidak menarik mundur anggotamu" suara dingin Chanyeol yang berat terdengar jelas pada telinga kirinya yang masih normal. Chanyeol dengan mudah menggenggam kerah kemeja Namjoon, mengangkat tubuh yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya hanya dengan satu tangan saja.

Membuat Namjoon terkekeh, otot Chanyeol yang polos.. bagaimana bisa mengangkat tubuhnya yang ia yakin lebih berat dari tubuh Chanyeol sendiri.. hanya dengan tangan kiri.

* * *

"Park Chanyeol.. hah.. kau luar biasa.. hh" suara Namjoon bahkan terdengar tersengal. Diserang pada kepala benar-benar titik terlemah manusia.

"Aku sudah biasa mendengar itu" kedua mata bulat Chanyeol yang berwarna biru menyorot dalam meski debu tanah lapangan gersang ini sempat menghembus keduanya dan sebagian lain anggota yang sibuk mengalahkan masing-masing lawan.

"Tapi menyerang kepala itu.. bukan sikap seorang pria.. hha.. uhuk.. hh" darah keluar dari bibir Namjoon. Ia merasa hidungnya benar-benar penuh dengan darah hingga ke mulutnya.

"Kulakukan ini agar kau bisa berjalan dengan kakimu sendiri menarik mundur anggotamu.. Keparat" kedua mata Chanyeol terpejam. Pundaknya terlihat terangkat perlahan. Menarik nafas dalam.

"Oh, kau benar-benar malaikat.. masih memikirkan lawan meski ini taruhan nyawa.. kau kejam dan baik disaat yang bersamaan, kau cantik.. Park Chan-"

 **BUAKKGGHHH!**

Perkataan Namjoon berhenti begitu sebuah pukulan tangan Chanyeol yang tidak ia gunakan untuk mengangkat tubuh Namjoon serasa bagai serudukan sebuah banteng di Mexico. Rusuknya terasa patah.

Chanyeol memukul tepat pada bagian bawah jantungnya.

* * *

"ARRRGGH!" suara erangan kesakitan dari ketua Monster itu mampu membuat beberapa anggota Monster dan Phoenix yang bergelut disekitar merinding ketakutan. Mereka seolah merasakan betapa sakitnya pukulan yang diterima Namjoon.

 **BUAKH!**

"Enyah kau" dengan mudah Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh tinggi lelaki yang sedari tadi dicekik tinggi oleh tangan kirinya, belum sempat tubuh Namjoon mendarat ke tanah gersang, kedua kaki panjang Chanyeol berlari cepat mengejar. Mata kiri Namjoon yang samar-samar itu melihat kepalan tangan kanan Chanyeol tersimpan pada sisi tubuh indah sang _silver phoenix_.

Hanya senyuman yang dapat Namjoon berikan. Kenyataannya, _silver phoenix_ memanglah raja dalam setiap medan arena tawuran genk.

Ia bisa melihat raut wajah dingin Chanyeol dengan dekat. Seolah waktu berhenti.

Kedua mata biru bulat itu sangat indah. Namun gelap. Ia tidak melihat refleksi dirinya didalam sana. Kulit putih dan bibir merah perpaduan jingga.

Tubuh Namjoon sebentar lagi mendarat keras di tanah lapangan, namun Chanyeol berlari cepat menghampiri, dan tangan kanannya mengepal kuat.

Semua tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

* * *

 _Silver Phoenix_ adalah yang tercepat dan terkuat. Serangan mematikan dalam perang. Indah dan berbisa disaat yang bersamaan. Pemimpin terkuat dan terkejam.

 **BUUUAAAAKKKHHHH!**

Semua orang yang sebelumnya bertarung disekeliling mereka akhirnya hanya mampu mengamati.

Bagaimana dengan cepat Chanyeol melepaskan tinjuan mautnya. Bagaimana tubuh Namjoon yang semula ditarik oleh gravitasi itu melambung tinggi.

Bagaimana pukulan kuat Chanyeol melesak dalam pada tengah-tengah perut Namjoon. Bagaimana bunyi memekakkan itu seolah merusak lambung lelaki pemimpin genk Monster.

Bersamaan dengan itu, pengelihatan Namjoon mengabur.

Tubuhnya terasa terpental tinggi.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara Chanyeol yang lantang mengeluarkan aura kepemimpinannya. Terdengar hingga seluruh anak buah dua genk yang masih berdiri. Yang belum tumbang mengenaskan mencium tanah kering lapangan.

"Yang tidak ingin mati, pastikan _Silver Phoenix_ tidak keluar dari singgasananya!" dengan cepat Chanyeol berlari membabi buta. Menyerang dengan tangan kosong dan tendangannya.

Mematahkan leher anak buah Monster dengan pitingan dan rolling bantingan.

Memukul telak pada rusuk mereka. Beberapa ia patahkan tulang keringnya. Darah lawan mengotori buku-buku jarinya. Tapi tidak untuk mengotori kemeja putihnya.

Hanya Kai yang boleh mengotorinya.

* * *

Pada saat anggota Monster ke 37 yang telah Chanyeol lumpuhkan, barulah tubuh Namjoon jatuh ke tanah setelah terhempas sepanjang delapan meter.

Gesekan dengan tanah dan batuan tajam yang kering sudah membuat kemejanya terkoyak dengan rembesan darah.

Ia melihat Chanyeol menyerang dengan gesit dan memukul dengan kuat semua anak buah Monster semudah menjentikkan jari.

Tidak ada setetespun keringat yang keluar.

"Pergilah sebelum kalian yang tersisa ikut dibantai ketua kami!"

Setelah salah satu anggota Phoenix berambut metalic menggertak dua puluh anak buah Monster yang tersisa, lapangan gersang yang semula riuh dengan pertarungan itu menjadi sunyi.

Mata kiri Namjoon melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri angkuh membelakanginya.

Sebuah mobil limosin hitam yang sangat mahal berhenti tepat didepan Chanyeol. Dan anak buah berambut metalic itu membukakan pintunya. Membungkuk hormat, diikuti sembilan puluhan anggota Phoenix yang mampu bertahan pada padang lapang pembantaian ini.

Setelah tubuh tinggi indah Chanyeol masuk kedalam limosin.

Gelap segera menyerang Namjoon.

 _Silver Phoenix.._ penyerang mematikan yang anggun. Dia akan segera sembuh dari segala apapun yang menyakitinya.

Karena dia adalah pemimpin pertarungan maut.

* * *

 **-tbc-**

 **Trouble**

* * *

Hai!

BocahLanang Comeback with this FF!

Y33Y!

Ini FF KRISYEOL! Y333YYYY!

FF ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Taylor Swift-Trouble.

Kalian yang denger lagunya, nanti kalau bisa maksa-maksa dikit(?) bisa kok dijadiin FF ini, hehe

Oke, review ya..

Inget! Ini mainpairnya KrisYeol!

Gue gak tanggung jawab sama pair HunKai/KaiHun nya loh..

Soalnya ini fokus ke KrisYeol. Saya harap kalian mengerti maksud saya..

Salam KrisYeol Shipper! hhe


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Move to fast.. and Burn to bright..

When you saw me..

* * *

Warn:

KrisYeol ft. KaiHun/HunKai/SeKai/JongSe

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Trouble**

* * *

Ku fikir semua yang terjadi disaat kau ada adalah kecelakaan besar. Kau adalah semua titik kesalahan dari segala kesalahanku. Dimana kekuatanku menjadi lemah karenamu. Kegilaanku bersamamu. Dan semua hariku menjadi bulat dan kembali padamu. Betapa kau ingin kuhilangkan.

I'm trouble because of you..

* * *

.

.

KrisYeol

Dedicated for all KrisYeol Shipper

From _**BocahLanang©**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mobil mewah itu berhenti di sebuah gerbang sekolah elit.

Berisi puluhan anak kaya raya yang bodoh hanya mengandalkan uang. Memuja Chanyeol yang memiliki kekuatan setara dewa.

Yang sebagian lagi diisi anak pintar nerd dan anak beasiswa jelata yang tunduk ketakutan pada setiap langkah yang _Silver_ _Phoenix_ injakkan setiap detiknya.

Wellington Vire Lo'Ist SHS.

Chanyeol keluar dengan sebuah payung hitam segera menaunginya. Menahan cahaya terik matahari sore itu. Seorang lelaki berwajah manis dengan rambut hitam dan kedua mata sedikit diberi eyeliner yang memegang payung lebar khas pelayat itu. Mencekam. Sama seperti aura Chanyeol dan keheningan disekitarnya.

"V, tempat biasa. Panggil Kai juga" Chanyeol ingin segera beranjak tapi ekor matanya melihat Taehyung menggigiti kuku jemarinya. Sepertinya ada masalah cukup serius.

"Apa Kai memperkosa beberapa adik kelas lagi?" sebagai sepupu yang lebih tua, Chanyeol tahu jelas kebiasaan seorang Kim Jongin jika sedang kesal. Seks adalah pelariannya. Kai jelas terlihat kesal karena ia dengan bulat menolak Kai bergabung dalam tawuran tadi. Beberapa anak buahnnya dilarikan kerumah sakit tadi.

Ia masih terlalu menyayangi adik kecil yang dilahirkan pamannya itu. Adik kecil yang berubah nakal sama sepertinya.

Berhubung kakek mereka adalah pemilik sekolah swasta termahal ini, maka Jongin tidak dikeluarkan separah apapun kelakuannya. Sama seperti Chanyeol yang membunuh beberapa lawannya dalam setiap tawuran. Chanyeol bisa membunuh sepuluh orang lebih dalam seminggu.

"Bukan, King.. ini masalah markas kita.." kedua mata Taehyung tidak berani menatap Chanyeol. Karena hanya akan cari mati bagi yang berani menatap kedua mata Chanyeol.

Penghinaan. Yang berani menatap mata Chanyeol, sama saja menganggap dirinya sama derajat dengan seorang _Silver Phoenix._ Tidak bisa diampuni.

Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang diperbolehkan menatap langsung mata biru indah Chanyeol.

* * *

Lelaki dengan sepuluh tindik rantai pada kedua telinga perinya diam menunggu Taehyung melanjutkan ucapannya. Melihat Chanyeol menunggu, Taehyung menyadari kesalahannnya dan segera berujar.

"Ada dua siswa baru. Pindahan dari Washington R SHS. Sekolah yang cukup terkenal sebagai sekolah anak-anak militer dan anak panglima-panglima perang negara kita. Mereka pindah tanpa alasan jelas. Ini berbahaya bagi kita, King" sebelah tangan Taehyung yang tidak memegang payung segera menyerahkan tabletnya pada Chanyeol. Terlihat dua biodata siswa pindahan.

"Wu Kris dan Oh Sehun.. hm.. menyenangkan" kedua mata bulat biru Chanyeol seolah berkilauan indah. Mengamati biodata kedua orang itu. Taehyung sampai harus memegang gagang payung dengan kedua tangannya karena gemetar melihat seringai tajam Chanyeol.

Ekspresi itu.. Chanyeol akan mulai 'bermain'. Dalam artian membunuh mati keduanya.

"Pemilik sekolah.. kakek Anda, memposisikan mereka sebagai Ketua OSIS dan Wakil Ketua OSIS" kepala Taehyung menunduk dalam. Informasi yang barusaja disampaikannya pasti membuat ketuanya marah besar.

"Kakekku?! Mereka mengambil markas kita setelah aku membunuh ketua dan wakil ketua OSIS dua tahun lalu?!"

 **TRAKK! KREEKK!**

Tablet pada tangan kanan putihnya ia lempar ke lantai gerbang sekolah hingga pecah. Lalu hanya dengan satu injakan kaki kirinya. Layar tersebut sudah remuk hancur.

Chanyeol pertama kali memasuki sekolah ini, di hari pertamanya di kelas X, ia sudah membunuh ketua dan wakil ketua OSIS. Membuat gedung OSIS yang nyaman itu menjadi miliknya. Merekrut anak-anak kaya raya yang kuat dan tunduk dalam kuasanya. Menjadikan gedung itu sebagai markas kelompok _Phoenix_.

Bahkan tidak ada yang berani mencalonkan diri sebagai pengurus OSIS tahun berikutnya karena ancaman anak buh Chanyeol.

Namun hari ini. Dengan mudahnya. Dua anak pindahan. Langsung menjadi ketua dan wakil ketua OSIS.

"Panggil petinggi Phoenix dan Kai ke base belakang. Sekarang" dengan cepat kedua kaki jenjang Chanyeol yang dibalut celana hitam melangkah memasuki sekolah. Suasana lorong pada jam istirahat kali ini yang sedetik sebelumnya ramai tiba-tiba menjadi hening dan kosong. Seluruh siswa bersembunyi di kelas masing-masing menunggu sang _Silver Phoenix_ melewati mereka. Lalu hembusan nafas lega mereka keluarkan setelah Chanyeol berbelok menuju belakang sekolah.

* * *

Tangan kanan Chanyeol memutar handle pintu sebuah ruangan belakang sekolah. ruangan penuh kaca yang luas dengan lantai biru dan dinginnya AC. Ruangan ini berbentuk prisma enam sudut. Luas sekali seperti aula.

Hanya ada enam kursi disana, dengan satu kursi mewah milik Chanyeol.

Keempat kursi lain sudah diisi. Disana ada Jungkook, Baro, Tao, dan Taeyong.

Chanyeol duduk di kursi beludru birunya.

"Kai belum datang, dia masih menyetubuhi Hani di kamar mandi" suara Baro segera menjawab keterdiaman Chanyeol.

"Persetan dengan anak kurangajar itu. Kita bergerak lagi kali ini. Bukankah kalian juga rindu membunuh orang?" senyum lebar Chanyeol diiringi dengan gemerincing tindik bibirnya. Serta kedua mata bulat birunya, dan kedua tangannya membentang sedikit terangkat seolah menyambut.

"Hahahaha.." mereka tertawa bersama. Tawa jahat yang mengerikan.

"Kuberikan kalian villa di Dubai sebagai hadiah jika kita berhasil membunuh kedua anak militer itu, bagaimana? Kita pesta seks dengan belasan model papan atas disana" senyum Chanyeol terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Kau benar-benar Happy Virus, Park Chanyeol. Kau tahu apa yang kami inginkan! Haha" Baro dan Tao melakukan tos bersama.

"Aku akan meniduri Behati Prinsloo" Jungkook berujar dengan wajah kakunya.

"Kau suka janda?" Taeyong, namja berambut putih, satu-satunya yang termuda, Dewan Phoenix dari kelas X. Bukan karena setiap angkatan Chanyeol harus memiliki satu Dewan. Tapi Dewan dipilih berdasarkan kekuatan.

Maka dari itu, keempat yang duduk didepannya adalah orang-orang spesialnya. Orang-orang yang mampu bertahan hidup saat ratusan anak buahnya ia perintahkan untuk menghabisi satu sama lain demi memperebutkan keempat tahta kursi Dewan Phoenix ini.

"Tidak penting. Kau masih bocah" Jungkook memandang sengit pada Taeyong. Paling muda dan saingan menurut Jungkook. Karena bagaimanapun juga.. Taeyong lah yang sering dibawa kemana-mana oleh Chanyeol.

Termasuk saat bertarung dengan kelompok Monster beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Kau..!" kedua tangan Taeyong sudah beranjak dari diam. Hendak berdiri dari kursinya dan akan menonjok Jungkook kalau saja suara sang Silver tidak menghentikannya.

"Tenang, Taeyong. Kau kuberikan Kendal Jenner" mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, Tao dan Baro langsung berteriak heboh. Tidak ada yang tidak menginginkan tubuh indah Kendal Jenner berada dibawah. Keduanya jadi iri sekaligus senang pada adik kelas mereka itu.

* * *

"Kenapa kau selalu mengistimewakan Taeyong?!" suara Jungkook menggertak. Ia tidak suka.

"No.. aku tidak mengistimewakannya. Begitupun dengan yang lain. Kupikir kau tahu jelas siapa yang selama ini aku istimewakan.." suara berat Chanyeol dan tatapan mata bulatnya yang kosong membuat Jungkook menunduk takut.

"Maafkan aku, King" suara berat Jungkook menggeram.

Chanyeol bisa menolerir keirian Jungkook. Itu wajar.

"Siapa yang tidak tahu hm? Semua tahu kalau yang diistimewakan oleh _Silver Phoenix_ pastinya adalah Kim Jongin" apa yang dikatakan Tao diangguki oleh Chanyeol. Ya, Chanyeol mengistimewakan sepupu kecil nakal itu.

"Dia tidak hadirpun kau biarkan" Baro berdecih. Sesungguhnya Chanyeol tahu kalau semuanya iri pada kedudukan Jongin.

 **BRAAKKK!**

Pintu kayu kokoh berdaun dua untuk pintu masuk gedung ini didobrak paks dari luar.

Keempat Dewan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Sedangkan Chanyeol yang memang duduk berhadapan dengan pintu hanya menatap dingin sosok yang barusaja datang dengan tidak sopannya.

Mata biru bulat Chanyeol terlihat indah. Layaknya langit cerah disiang hari. Kedua mata itu tidak berkedip karena selalu terjaga. Chanyeol memiliki masalah dengan kedua matanya yang dikatakan sebagai kelainan genetik.

Kedua matanya tetap lembab meski tidak berkedip sehari penuh.

Itulah salah satu yang membuat Kai iri. Chanyeol tidak perlu berkedip meskipun debu menyapu kedua mata indahnya.

Chanyeol akan tetap menatap lawannya bagai elang yang menandai targetnya. Ketajaman pengelihatan kedua mata bulatnya sangat tinggi.

* * *

Begitu juga untuk saat ini.

Ia bisa melihat jelas dua puluh anak buahnya yang ia perintahkan untuk menjaga rapat tertutup Dewan kini sudah tumbang tergeletak disana.

"Wah-wah-wah.. ketua OSIS turun tangan rupanya?" tepukan tangan Tao mengusik keheningan di ruangan itu.

"Hm.. kepalan tangannya penuh darah anak buah kita. Jadi sekolah militer mu sebelumnya memiliki pendidikan keras ya? Beladiri wajib yang banyak sepertinya" Baro berdiri dari kursinya.

"Dia Kris Wu" Taeyong berujar pada Chanyeol yang masih duduk santai di kursi beludrunya. Dengan kedua kaki disilangkan dan sebelah tangan yang memegangi rokoknya.

"Kalian bisa bermain dengannya. Aku mengamati perkembangan kalian" Chanyeol menunjuk Kris dengan dagunya. Seringaian di bibir Chanyeol tercipta ketika lelaki dengan rambut pirang cepak dan tubuh tinggi, serta posisi Ketua OSIS itu menatap tajam padanya.

"Oke.. akan kuperlihatkan wushu terbaikku khusus untukmu, _Silver Phoenix_.." kedua kaki Tao melangkah maju. Lelaki dengan mata panda itu berada paling depan. Tiga yang lain menunggu giliran main.

"King!" suara Taehyung, pemuda manis yang bertugas sebagai informan Chanyeol, datang tergesa dengan nafas memburu.

"Ada apa? Jaga jarak dengan ketua OSIS brengsek didepanmu agar kau tidak diserangnya" Jungkook segera menyahuti. Baro menatap malas pada Jungkook. Apa-apaan tadi? Jadi benar kalau Jungkook memiliki rasa khusus pada Taehyung?

"Kai. Dia dihampiri wakil ketua OSIS sebelum ia selesai menghamili Hani" begitu kata-kata Taehyung selesai, Kris segera berbalik. Telinga namja tinggi blasteran Kanada itu gatal mendengar kalimat tidak senooh yang diujarkan para berandalan sekolah ini.

"Jungkook, selamatkan V" suara perintah Chanyeol yang tenang langsung dengan sigap Jungkook tanggapi. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu berlari melesat dan menendang punggung Kris hingga terhuyung.

Tubuhnya segera berbalik, menjadi tameng melindungi Taehyung dibelakangnya.

"Lari" Jungkook menoleh kepada Taehyung yang diam dibalik punggungnya. Anggukan cepat dari Taehyung menjadi jawaban. Pemuda manis itu berlari cepat menuju ruang lain. Menuju ruang pribadi saudara kembar _Silver Phoenix_. Yaitu.. _L the White_.

Sosok kuat yang sama jahatnya dengan Chanyeol. Namun lebih psikopat dan lebih kepada penyiksaan. Dari segi itu, semua orang lebih baik dibunuh oleh Chanyeol yang langsung memberikan kematian tanpa penderitaan.

* * *

Berbeda dengan _L the White_ , dia akan membunuh lawan dengan menyiksa perlahan-lahan. Ada yang bilang tangan _L the White_ sangat terampil menyayat dan menjahit tubuh orang. Memutilasi dan melakukan penyiksaan mengerikan lainnya.

Taehyung sedikit bersyukur karena _L the White_ tidak merekrut anak buah saat di SHS kini. Karena puluhan anak buah _L the White_ saat masih JHS dikabarkan sering menjadi objek eksperimen bedahnya. Mengerikan.

" _L the White_ , _Silver Phoenix_ dalam masalah serius dengan ketua OSIS. Sebelum _Silver Phoenix_ membunuh ketua OSIS dan membuat nama sekolah kita tercemar lagi, saya mohon _L the White_ untuk turun tangan" Taehyung menunduk dalam dihadapan lelaki yang duduk angkuh menaikkan kakinya diatas meja tunggal di ruangan itu.

Permadani mahal dan perapian yang menyala serta papperwall merah. Ruangan ini sangat hangat. Mengarah ke panas. Seperti sauna.

Taehyung semakin gerah disini.

Kembar yang berbeda. Itulah _L the White & Silver Phoenix_. Mereka seolah tidak saling mengenal. Berjalan sendiri-sendiri.

Chanyeol jelas berbeda. Ketua phoenix itu lebih menyukai dingin dan kecepatan. Sedangkan _L the White_ lebih menyukai hangat dan kehati-hatian.

"Aku tidak perlu turun tangan" suara _L the White_ membuat Taehyung menegakkan tubuhnya perlahan dari hormatnya tadi.

"Maksud Tuan?" sedikit sulit untuk Taehyung bertanya kembali. Ia takut memancing emosi sang _L_ yang nantinya berakhir dengan ia yang dipotong lidahnya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat bahunya merinding.

"Perintah langsung dari Kakek. Aku dilarang membantu saudara idiotku itu" jawaban _L_ _White_ sedikit membuat Taehyung meredam amarah. Ia jelas tahu pemimpinnya tidak pernah berperilaku idiot. _Silver Phoenix_ selalu disandingkan dengan kehebatan dewa perang dan dewa-dewa kuat lainnya.

"Ahaha.. lihatlah air wajahmu itu. Kau menahan amarah? Jangan sok tahu. Aku lebih mengenal idiot itu daripada kau." Langkah kaki _L White_ membuat mata Taehyung memicingkan matanya waspada. Ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk lengah dang berakhir termutilasi di tangan _L White._

"Kau manis, tapi sayang sekali.. kau tidak peka ya? Siapa yang kau cintai hm? Kau memberikan sedikit sentuhan pada kedua ujung matamu" jemari dingin _L_ menyentuh tipis eyeliner pada ujung mata Taehyung. Membuat bibir Taehyung sedikit bergetar.

Seringai tercipta pada bibir _L_ menyadari Taehyung ketakutan hanya oleh sentuhannya.

"A-aku mencintai.. _Silver Phoenix.._ " dengan menunduk Taehyung menjawab lirih. Dalam diam _L White_ tersenyum. Jadi ini yang membuat anak kecil kelas satu berani memasuki ruangannya. Menghadap padanya dengan nafas terengah habis berlari jauh, dan meminta pertolongan padanya.

Semua karena cinta.

* * *

Di sisi lain, di sebuah bilik kamar mandi. Suasana yang semula panas itu menjadi tegang.

Jongin masih menekankan tubuhnya pada yeoja yang mengangkang memeluk punggungnya. Penisnya masih tertanam dalam wanita itu. Menghimpit tubuh lemas yeoja berambut panjang yang kini lipsticknya acak-acakan karena ciuman menggairahkan yang diberikan Jongin entah beberapa kali.

Ketegangan itu tercipta ketika bilik yang diisi Jongin dan yeoja itu didobrak paksa oleh satu tendangan kuat dari luar.

"Kim Jong In" nama lengkap Jongin tereja jelas dari bibir tipis lelaki putih yang mendobrak pintu itu.

"Yes I am. Dan aku tahu siapa kau.. Oh Sehun. Wakil ketua OSIS yang baru? Salam kenal. Mengantrilah jika ingin melakukan seks denganku. Penisku siap menyodok holemu setelah Hani selesai" tanpa merasa canggung atau bersalah, Jongin segera mengangkat pinggul Hani. Lalu menggenjot lubang itu dengan tempo sedang. Membuat Hani malu sangat, ia ditonton oleh seorang lelaki baru yang sialnya adalah wakil ketua OSIS.

"Hei, jangan hiraukan lelaki datar itu, sayang. Ayo keluarkan desahanmu.." bisikan serak Jongin pada telinga Hani diakhiri dengan kecupan hangat pada pipi wanita itu.

"Ah- oppa~" akhirnya Hani hanya bisa mendesah lagi ketika dengan kuat Jongin mendesak dalam dengan kuat. Gairah gadis itu memuncak ketika ia dihadapi sensasi lain ketika bercinta. Bercinta didepan seorang yang memegang teguh aturan dan norma.

"Berhenti. Kim Jongin" masih Sehun berdiri disana. Kedua matanya menyipit tajam dan kedua tangannya mengepal kuat menahan amarah. Baru pertama kali ini ada orang yang sangat bejat didepan matanya.

"Diam kau.. hh.. pergilah dari sini.. oh fuck! Kau sangat nikmat.." gerakan Jongin semakin cepat. Tak menghiraukan Sehun yang susah payah meredam amarahnya.

Tanpa sempat Jongin amati, Sehun segera melangkah kebelakangnya. Sebuah pukulan telak dari tangan kanan Sehun memberi bunyi memekakkan ketika menghantam pipi kiri Jongin dengan sangat kuat.

* * *

Hani bahkan memekik kaget.

"Cepat keluar. Bereskan pakaianmu dan bungkam dari kejadian ini" Sehun menatap lekat-lekat pada Hani. Sayang sekali, yeoja cantik itu harus berada dibawah pesona Jongin. Sehun kalah langkah untuk membuat banyak siswa patuh dalam peraturan sekolah.

"WHAT THE FUCK! Beraninya kau memukulku?!" gretakan Jongin sangat keras, membuat Hani segera berlari keluar setelah membenahi pakaiannya. Jongin segera berbalik setelah sebelumnya tersungkur akibat pukulan kuat Sehun. Berhadapan dengan sosok putih tanpa cacat yang indah.

Kedua tangan Jongin menggenggam erat kerah seragam Sehun.

Mata mereka saling menatap tajam.

"Kau harus tanggung jawab akan apa yang kau buat padaku.. cuih!" darah dari mulut Jongin ludahkan dan mengotori pipi putih Sehun.

"Ya. Kau akan ku skorsing sebulan" jawaban Sehun sangat tenang dan santai.

"Tidak-tidak cantik.. bukan seperti itu. Kau mungkin masih awam. Bagaimana jika oppa memberitahu apa itu tanggung jawab, hm?" sebelah tangan Jongin mengusap pipi putih Sehun yang kotor darahnya. Jika dilihat dari dekat, Sehun benar-benar putih tanpa cacat. Bibirnya juga merah tipis sepertinya manis, tapi sayang sekali alisnya tajam dan tegas sekali, dan lengan yang besar itu.. ugh.

Baiklah, yang itu bisa diabaikan.

Jongin membutuhkan bantuan untuk selangkangannya yang masih tegang itu. Harus segera dituntaskan.

"Jangan membual" oh.. ternyata bibirnya mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat tajam. Jongin semakin menemukan beberapa cacat makhluk sempurna didepannya.

"Tidak, kau hanya perlu mengulum penisku atau merentangkan kedua kakimu agar oppa bisa memuaskanmu, cantik" seringai tercipta pada bibir sexy Jongin ketika kedua mata sipit Sehun membola imut mendengar kata-kata frontalnya.

Sepertinya kamar mandi ini akan menjadi lebih ramai dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

* * *

Sementara itu, pada sebuah bangunan bersudut enam. Terlihat Jungkook yang terkapar dilantai. Dadanya diinjak kuat oleh lawan.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Wu Kris.

Melihat perkelahian yang lumayan mengerikan tadi, segera Baro, Tao, dan Taeyong membuat posisi siaga dan bersiap menyerang.

"Jika kau menuruti peraturan sekolah, kau tidak akan terkapar kesakitan seperti sekarang" kaki kiri yang semula menginjak dada Jungkook akhirnya turun. Bersamaan dengan mendongakkan wajah tampannya kedepan. Meluruskan pandangannya pada seseorang yang masih duduk tenang pada kursi beludru megah. Rambut Silver indah dan sepuluh tindikan rantai pada kedua daun telinga peri.

"Park Chanyeol.. majulah jika tidak ingin kehabisan anak buah terbaikmu" kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Kris merupakan panggilan untuk pertandingan maut.

Baro, Tao, dan Taeyong menatap takut-takut pada Chanyeol. Jika Chanyeol turun tangan, itu artinya setidaknya harus ada satu dari pihak lawan yang mati.

Masalahnya disini, lawannya hanya satu. Yaitu Wu Kris. Jika Wu Kris mati, maka pemilik sekolah Wellington Vire Lo'Ist SHS, kakek Chanyeol, akan segera tahu dan tamatlah nama genk Phoenix jika Chanyeol harus dipenjara karena kekurang ajarannya membunuh seseorang yang langsung menjalankan mandat sang kakek.

" _Silver Phoenix,_ kami masih bisa maju. Anda duduk tenang saja" Baro berujar pasti dan Tao serta Taeyong mengangguk meyakinkan.

Tapi sepertinya Chanyeol tidak mendengarkan. Ini tidak baik. Kedua mata bulat indah Chanyeol yang berwarna biru langit itu menatap lurus pada Kris.

"Kau harusnya bisa menjadi siswa teladan di sekolah ini, Park Chanyeol. Bukannya menjadi berandalan tidak berkelas dan tidak bermartabat seperti ini" nasehat Kris terlalu pedas dan menyinggung telak keberadaan Chanyeol beserta genk Phoenixnya.

Tao menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ketua OSIS yang baru itu benar-benar memancing emosi sang _Silver Phoenix_. Terlebih lelaki tinggi itu menyorotkan pandangannya langsung pada sang _Silver Phoenix_. Ingat. Yang boleh menatap langsung mata indah Chanyeol hanyalah orang-orang tertentu.

* * *

Dan yang lancang menatap langsung mata indah Chanyeol, akan berakhir mengenaskan.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa" kalimat Chanyeol hanya sedikit. Namun itu bermakna besar. Setiap perkataannya adalah keagungan. Telinga Baro menangkap jelas gemerincing tindik rantai pada bibir indah Chanyeol ketika bibir itu bergerak.

"Majulah, pecundang" dengan kuat Kris menendang perut Jungkook kuat hingga tubuh anak kelas XI yang tak sadarkan diri itu terpental.

Cepat Chanyeol berlari seperti angin. Tubuh tingginya dengan cepat menangkap tubuh Jungkook. Menyelamatkan tubuh Jungkook yang akan menabrak dinding dan terpental kuat.

Melihat itu, Tao dan Baro saling bertatapan dengan alis mengrenyit. Apakah Chanyeol sebenarnya menyukai Jungkook? Kenapa Phoenix turun tangan bahkan menyentuh tubuh bawahannya?

"Beraninya kau membuatnya sampai seperti ini" Chanyeol berujar sembari meletakkan Jungkook dibelakang Tao, Baro, dan Taeyong yang berjajar dalam posisi bersiap menyerang.

Mereka bertiga semakin dilanda pertanyaan besar. Apakah benar Chanyeol memiliki perasaan melindungi? Apakah ini omong kosong? Ini bukan lagi aprilmop.

"Dia hanya bawahanmu. Tidak usah sampai sebegitunya, iya kan?" Kris terkekeh dan berjalan santai sembari menunjuk Jungkook yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri penuh luka dan darah disekujur tubuhnya.

* * *

Tapi gurauan Kris tidak berlangsung lama ketika suara gemerincing tiba-tiba menyapa pendengarannya.

Tepat dibelakangnya.

"Mereka lebih dari sekedar bawahan. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa.." suara bisikan suara berat Chanyeol berdengung dibelakang tengkuk Kris.

Leher Kris sempat merasakan dinginnya tindik rantai yang tersemat pada bagian kanan bibir bawah Chanyeol, menyentuh lehernya. Kris tidak menyadari kapan Chanyeol berlari cepat segera berada dibelakang punggungnya.

 **BUAKKKKHHHHHH!**

Pukulan kuat terdengar begitu memekakkan ketika genggaman tangan kanan Chanyeol menghantam pelipis Kris dengan tidak main-main.

Baro dan Tao memejamkan matanya ketika melihat tubuh tinggi Kris terjatuh bebas hanya dengan pukulan di pelipis.

"Ouh.. itu pasti sakit sekali. Pukulan sebelah tangan yang merobohkan orang tinggi.. pasti kekuatannya hebat sekali.." Tao memegangi pelipisnya yang entah mengapa merasa ngilu hanya karena mendengar bunyi hantaman kuat tadi.

"Ck, ck, ck.. _Silver Phoenix_ tidak main-main rupanya.." Baro menggelengkan kepalanya maklum.

"Yang tidak ingin mati, pastikan _Silver Phoenix_ tidak keluar dari singgasananya.." bibir Taeyong berujar lirih menatap sang _Silver Phoenix._ Ucapan Chanyeol kala melawan genk Monster beberapa jam lalu ia kutip.

Siluet indah tubuh tinggi Chanyeol. Kedua kaki jenjang yang diam berdiri angkuh. Rambut silver yang terlihat halus. Cahaya dari pintu utama yang terbuka dibelakangnya memberi kesan megah. Kedua mata bulat yang kini sedikit tertutup. Bola mata biru muda yang indah. Bibir penuh yang merah segar. Kulit putihnya. Kekuatannya.

 _Silver Phoenix._ Park Chanyeol. Sempurna.

* * *

 **-tbc-**

 **Trouble**

* * *

Hai!

BocahLanang Comeback with this FF!

Y33Y!

Ini FF KRISYEOL! Y333YYYY!

FF ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Taylor Swift-Trouble.

Kalian yang denger lagunya, nanti kalau bisa maksa-maksa dikit(?) bisa kok dijadiin FF ini, hehe

Oke, review ya..

Inget! Ini mainpairnya KrisYeol!

Gue gak tanggung jawab sama pair HunKai/KaiHun nya loh..

Soalnya ini fokus ke KrisYeol. Saya harap kalian mengerti maksud saya..

Salam KrisYeol Shipper! hhe


	3. Chapter 3

Move to fast.. and Burn to bright..

When you saw me..

* * *

Warn:

KrisYeol ft. KaiHun/HunKai/SeKai/JongSe

* * *

 **Trouble**

* * *

Ku fikir semua yang terjadi disaat kau ada adalah kecelakaan besar. Kau adalah semua titik kesalahan dari segala kesalahanku. Dimana kekuatanku menjadi lemah karenamu. Kegilaanku bersamamu. Dan semua hariku menjadi bulat dan kembali padamu. Betapa kau ingin kuhilangkan.

I'm trouble because of you..

KrisYeol

* * *

Dedicated for all KrisYeol Shipper

From **_BocahLanang©_**

* * *

Sebuah gedung menjulang tinggi diantara hiruk pikuk kota Seoul terlihat kokoh dan mengerikan.

Gaya eropa klasik abad kuno dengan jendela-jendela besar kaca berwarna warni khas pemberontakan aturan gereja kala itu, patung-patung dewa dewi menjulang tinggi di sudut-sudut rumah serta menghiasi atapnya.

Beberapa bunga rambat subur hingga atapnya. Menambah kesan seram mengerikan layaknya bangunan tua yang ditinggalkan tak berpenghuni beberapa tahun lamanya.

Gedung bertingkat delapan itu seperti kantor VOC namun dalam versi yang lebih megah. Seolah halaman depannya dulu bisa dipergunakan sebagai perakitan pesawat terbang. Namun kini semua halamannya sudah berganti menjadi jalan raya besar.

Bangunan yang kontras diantara toko-toko yang menjual makanan mahal di distrik elite itu.

Dengan pagar kawat duri yang menjulang berlumut berkarat, serta desas-desus angker dan mafia sejenisnya, tidak ada yang berani datang memasuki meski halamannya saja. Bahkan untuk duduk-duduk santai ditrotoarnya saja kadang dilingkupi hawa dingin mengerikan serta lemparan batu dari dalam tanpa ada sosok pelakunya.

Itu bertambah mengerikan ketika malam tiba. Ada yang mengatakan mobil kuno sering masuk dan menyulut obor untuk memasuki gedung besar itu. Lalu malam harinya suara lolongan anjing bersahut-sahutan layaknya ada puluhan anjing serigala semacam alaskan malamut bertubuh besar yang membuat anjing kepolisian sering memberontak menggigit pawangnya sendiri ketika melewati jalan depan rumah megah angker tersebut.

* * *

Dan malam itu, pukul satu malam. Sebuah mobil hitam klasik kembali memasuki pekarangan.

Seseorang dengan masker hitam dan pakaian khas pelayan dengan cepat membuka gembok besar dan rantai-rantai baja yang mengunci pintunya.

Para pejalan kaki dan pemilik toko elit di kanan kiri rumah megah itu menengok diam-diam mengamati mobil yang sudah terparkir di dalam halaman.

Pagar kawat berduri yang hijau itu kembali dikunci oleh pelayan tadi dari dalam.

Lalu pelayan lain sebagai sopir keluar dari mobil, menyalakan obor api lalu membuka pintu belakang. Disana keluarlah dua orang. Tidak begitu terlihat siapa dua orang tersebut. Sopir pribadi itu membungkuk penuh hormat dan berjalan dibelakang keduanya, pintu utama dibuka oleh pelayan yang tadi.

Lalu menutupnya pintu itu sekaligus menghilangkan cahaya remang-remang satu-satunya. Cahaya obor yang samar itu lenyap tertutup megahnya pintu utama gedung bak kerajaan tersebut.

Langkah dua orang itu berbelok mengikuti karpet merah mahal yang tergelar pada lantai marmer yang kelam dengan titik-titik warna emas yang berkilau diterpa cahaya lampu-lampu kristal yang menggantung diatas layaknya jangkar kapal mengerikan.

Melewati sebuah ruangan luas ballroom yang kosong dan mencekam.

* * *

Mereka akhirnya menaiki tangga dua kali menuju lantai ketiga.

Berbelok kesebuah ruangan yang berdinding putih dengan meja kecil podium khas terbuat dari kayu abad kuno.

Dinding putih dan pilar-pilar megah di ruangan itu, serta langit-langit yang dibuat seperti kubah.

Gereja pribadi dalam rumah megah ini. Tak heran untuk orang kaya raya jaman dulu untuk membangun sebuah tempat peribadatan megah milik sendiri, bahkan memanggil pastor untuk mensucikan dan berkhutbah demi kekayaan dan kejayaan keluarga elit.

Langit-langit kubah itu terpoles indah oleh lukisan kisah-kisah dalam alkitab. Seni lukisan telanjang yang dianggap suci polos dan jauh dari hasrat menyesatkan. Entah mereka menyebut itu apa.

Langkah kaki keduanya berhenti tepat di podium itu. Dimana seseorang memakai jubah putih layaknya pastor sedang membaca sesuatu. Buku kecil disana. Seolah sedang melakukan misa malam yang nyatanya dia hanya terdiam lama disana. Tanpa ada hadirin sama sekali yang mengisi gerejanya.

Atau ia hanya berlagak saja didepan sana.

"Selamat malam, Kakek." Seseorang dari keduanya yang lebih pendek akhirnya menegur salam pada lelaki berjubah putih tersebut.

Mau tidak mau senyuman tipis dari bibir keriput kakek tersebut sedikit nampak. Cucunya yang sedikit coklat itu memang tidak mengerti, lebih tepatnya tidak mau mengerti keadaan buruk yang menimpanya.

"Berdoalah dulu kalian kepada Tuhan sebelum aku menjadi perantara untuk menghukum kalian." Kakek tua itu membuka kedua tangannya, mempersilakan dua lelaki tadi duduk pada salah satu diantara delapan kursi mewah yang berjajar membentuk setengah lingkaran menghadap podium sang pastor.

* * *

"Aku tidak percaya Tuhanmu, Kakek. Aku yakin kau sendiri tidak punya Tuhan." Setelah duduk, akhirnya lelaki tinggi yang sedari tadi terdiam akhirnya bicara juga.

"Haha.. kau menyebalkan sama seperti ayahmu. Kufikir aku harus mencari Tuhan setelah mendapatkan cucu segila dirimu. Kau sudah membunuh hampir seratus orang, cucuku. Aku rasa dosaku dulu terlalu besar sehingga aku memilikimu." Suara kakek tua itu parau. Ia akhirnya menutup buku kecilnya.

Bukan buku alkitab yang suci, melainkan buku dosa cucunya yang paling ia sayang itu.

"Ya. Kau jangan lupa pada kembaranku.. L the White. Dia dulu lebih berdosa dariku." Jemari panjangnya menyibak kebelakang beberapa anak rambut dipelipisnya. Membuat poni rambutnya yang berwarna silver itu terlihat lebih rapih dan tipis menutupi dahinya, layaknya poni perempuan jepang.

"Itu dulu. Sekarang cucu cantikku itu sedang dalam masa penyembuhan. Beberapa psikolog luar negeri sudah berhasil sedikit menghilangkan kebiasaannya menyiksa orang lain." Kakek itu duduk di podium sembari menuangkan wine yang berjajar rapih di rak samping.

"Hanya dengan satu bisikan dari mulutku, aku yakin L akan mengulitimu dengan rapih sebagai manusia hidup tanpa kulit, Kakekku." Kalimat terakhirnya itu berbunyi sedikit seperti nada lagu anak-anak tetapi kalimat mengerikannya membuat itu layaknya sebuah penginjakan martabat. Terlebih seringai diakhir ucapannya yang ikut beriringan dengan gemerincing tindik pada bibirnya.

* * *

"Berhentilah kalian berdua bertengkar. Bisakah kita makan dulu? Aku lapar dan enggan menunggu kembaranmu itu datang kemari. Dia selalu terlambat." Lelaki Tan yang sedari tadi diacuhkan itu merusak ketegangan yang ada.

"Perutmu memang harus dimanjakan, cucuku. Dan apakah penismu sudah dimanjakan hari ini?" Sang Kakek melirik pada lelaki tan yang duduk tidak sopan bersila pada kursi tunggalnya.

"Ya, aku bermain beberapa tadi, tapi ada sedikit gangguan di sekolah." Pemuda tan itu menunjuk luka pada pipi kirinya. Sedikit sobek dengan warna darah kering. Sedikit membiru juga.

"Gangguan yang kau maksud itu adalah dua anak pindahan dari Washington R SHS. Mereka anak petinggi yang terhormat kalau kalian tahu." Kakek tua itu menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Suara seraknya yang tersengau itu berbanding terbalik dengan keadaannya yang menenggak rakus wine mahal pada gelasnya hingga tandas layaknya anak muda yang gila minuman.

"Haha.. begitukah? Mereka mencampuri urusan Chanyeol hyung. Itu tidak lagi terhormat namanya. Mereka melanggar privasi dan hak asasi manusia." Lelaki tan tersebut tersenyum diakhir dan menatap lurus pada kakeknya.

"Kalian lebih banyak melanggar hak asasi manusia yang paling dasar. Kalian merenggut banyak hak manusia untuk hidup. Mereka hanya menegakkan hukum. Aku khusus memanggil mereka untuk membereskan kalian, cucuku." Sang Kakek menjentikkan jarinya sekali. Lalu dua maid datang dengan meja besar berbentuk lingkaran. Tempat lilin tingkat yang berisi delapan lilin menyala indah. Disisi lilin-lilin penuh dengan berbagai hidangan berat yang mewah dan berbagai minuman serta alkohol.

"Sudah cukup Kakek mencampuri kehidupan kami. Selanjutnya biarkan kami bertanggungjawab sendiri." Namja berambut silver itu mengambil botol kaca mungil berisi air mineral. Menuangkan isinya pada gelas lalu meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit.

* * *

"Chanyeol. Berfikirlah. Jika kakek tidak ikut campur selama ini, bisa saja besok kau ada di pengadilan dan lusanya kau sudah meninggal usai eksekusi mati. Kau pembunuh kejam, cucuku tersayang." Kakek tua itu beranjak dari podium pastor. Ia mendekati lelaki tan yang sibuk memakan ayam goreng spicy ditangannya dengan rakus.

Diusapnya rambut brown halus lelaki muda itu sembari menatap lelaki berambut silver dengan sepuluh tindikan dikedua telinganya yang kini diam mengambil sebuah taco pisang ayam.

"Jongin, rambutmu halus dan wangi seperti biasanya." Sang Kakek merapihkan helai rambut Jongin yang sedikit berantakan. Diusaknya halus lalu ia serka serpihan kryspi ayam yang mengotori pipi gemil lelaki tan itu.

"Terimakasih, Kakek. Perkataan dan tindakanmu adalah pelecehan martabatku sebagai seme." Balasan pedas Jongin membuat sang Kakek tertawa hingga terbatuk-batuk.

Sedang lelaki berambut silver yang angkuh diam itu mengambil gelas baru yang ia isi dengan air hangat teh. Disodorkannya pada sang Kakek yang masih berdiri memijat ringan bahu Jongin meski sesekali terbatuk.

"Hm. Kau tetap baik hati seperti biasa, Park Chanyeol. Kalau saja kau juga baik hati tidak membunuh mereka-mereka yang puluhan itu, mungkin kau-"

"Mungkin akulah yang mati kalau aku mengalah." Chanyeol memotong pembicaraan kakeknya setelah sang kakek menerima gelas pemberiannya.

* * *

"Hm. Jadi begitu ya. Manusia muda yang tidak berperasaan. Itulah kau." Kakeknya akhirnya duduk diseberang Jongin. dua kursi dari Chanyeol.

Kedua mata tua itu mengamati Jongin yang makan lahap diseberangnya.

Lilin bertingkat-tingkat yang sedikit menutupi Jongin dari pandangannya, malah membuat kesan bahwa Jongin adalah sosok yang indah dan mengagumkan. Cucunya yang tan itu memang cocok disandingkan dengan kemewahan. Ia kontras dan berbeda. Bagai permata yang mahal dan langka. Jongin itu unik.

"Makanlah dengan hati-hati, Jongin. Kakek masih punya banyak menu ayam goreng untukmu. Termasuk menu seks paha dada wanita. Bilang saja pada kakek." Senyum tipis kakeknya membuat Jongin sesaat berhenti memakan rakus ayam saus pedas manis dipiringnya.

"Aku mau Selena Gomez." Jongin berujar asal. Namun kakeknya menyanggupi dengan serius.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau sekarang ingin muda bekas sepertinya, Jongin." kekehan Kakek itu membuat Jongin menyudahi makannya dan menenggak jus jeruk pada gelas disampingnya.

"Seperti Kakek tidak tahu saja kalau semua yang masuk Hollywood itu harus menjajakkan tubuhnya berkali-kali agar dipromosikan." Dentingan gelas kaca Jongin yang beradu dengan meja bundar itu memekakkan ruangan yang senyap tersebut.

"Aku kira kau suka paha dada Nicky Minaj. Tidakkah dia proporsi seksi untuk orang sana?" garpu stainless steel kakeknya menyerahkan sebuah daging panggang sapi lembut yang terlihat enak itu pada piring Jongin yang sudah bersih.

"Dia hanya lemak saja. Bermulut tebal yang lebar." Jongin memotong daging panggang itu dengan brutal hingga kecil-kecil. Memang pada dasarnya sudah empuk jadi mudah untuk memotongnya.

* * *

Sang kakek lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Memutar cukup jauh bagi kaki tuanya yang gemetar, membawa teko mungil berwarna putih, menyiramkan madu diatas daging itu.

"Cara makanmu sama seperti saat kecil. Berantakan dan urakan, Jongin." Kakek akhirnya duduk disebelah kiri Jongin, sedang disebelah kanan Jongin sedari tadi adalah Chanyeol.

Delapan kursi itu adalah kursi tunggal. Bukan kursi panjang. Jadi jarak antar kursi cukup jauh, sekitar satu meter.

"Dan Kakek tetap menyayangi Jongin seperti dulu." perlahan Jongin menyuap daging sapi panggang itu kedalam mulutnya. Lumeran madu yang dicampur rempah itu terasa sangat lezat untuk daging sapi tersebut.

Lelaki tua itu tersenyum mendengar sanjungan dari cucu termudanya. Cucunya yang satu ini yang paling sedikit membunuh, tapi bukan berarti dialah yang paling suci diantara ketiga cucunya. Jongin termasuk yang paling berdosa jika dosa mengambil ratusan keperawanan wanita yang dilakoninya dihitung dalam amal buruknya.

Karena Chanyeol dan L jarang membawa wanita untuk tidur.

"Sesekali, tidurlah dengan wanita, Chanyeol. Bukan mencontoh Jongin. Tapi cobalah sesekali saja. Jangan hanya membunuh orang." Sang Kakek melihat Chanyeol yang tadi mengunyah itu berhenti sesaat.

* * *

Mata bulat indah Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memandang bosan pada menu mewah didepannya akhirnya beralih pada kakeknya seutuhnya.

"Kau ingin aku sakit kelamin?" Chanyeol menatap tajam Kakeknya. Yang ditatap hanya terkekeh seolah itu lucu.

"Secara tidak langsung kau mengataiku sakit kelamin, Hyung. Tidakkah kau tahu aku masih pilih-pilih dan kerap memakai kondom." Jongin bicara dengan nada sarkas. Lalu dengan sumpit bersih, ia mengambil tempura kuah berbentuk ikan salem, mencelupkannya kedalam kuah mayo putih hingga tenggelam, lalu meletakkannya pada piring Chanyeol yang masih tersisa sepotong taco.

 **PLUCK!**

Sengaja meletakkannya agak kasar hingga mayo tersebut mengotori hampir seluruh piring mungil Chanyeol.

"Wah-wah-wah.. bentuknya seperti penis bawahanku yang aku mutilasi dan kumandikan dengan sperma dari testisnya sendiri. Kau sangat artistic, Jongin. Aku bangga padamu." Tiba-tiba suara lelaki lain diikuti sosoknya duduk tepat disamping Chanyeol.

Menatap berbinar dengan kedua mata sipitnya dan seringai tajamnya pada tempura panjang becek berlumur mayo itu.

Selera makan Chanyeol hilang seketika. Bentuknya benar-benar mirip dan menjijikkan disaat bersamaan.

Penis mungil dimutilasi berlumur sperma eoh?

* * *

Chanyeol segera menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kirinya. Mengambil gelas jus jeruknya dan meminumnya hingga tandas.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, biar aku saja yang makan, kembaranku yang tinggi." Lelaki disamping Chanyeol akhirnya mengambil alih piring dessert Chanyeol.

Lalu dengan santainya ia menancapkan garpu pada salah ujung tempura itu, dan dengan pisau makan, diirisnya hingga putus dan keluarlah kaldu ikan dan saus merah dari dalamnya. Ugh..

"Hm.." ia memakan irisan kecil tempura di garpunya dengan kedua mata hitamnya yang berbinar.

"Apakah itu enak L hyung?" Jongin menatap antusias. Bagaimana bisa makanan yang harusnya disajikan dengan kuah ringan bawang itu ia celupkan kedalam kentalnya mayo yang penuh lemak hingga menetes-netes itu dimakan dengan mudahnya oleh sepupu tuanya sekaligus saudara kembar Chanyeol hyungnya.

L the White.

Ya, dia tiba-tiba saja datang dan mencairkan suasana tegang masalah pendirian atau garis hidup semacamnya yang dipilih Jongin dan sedikit disindir Chanyeol tadi.

"Ya. Ini enak. Sepertinya kau ada bakat memasak, Jongin." L the White kembali mengiris kecil dan memakan tempura itu. Chanyeol menatap sinis. Mencebik sekaligus mendesis jijik. Saudara kembar tidak identiknya itu benar-benar sudah gila.

* * *

Selera membunuh yang aneh dengan cara menyiksa, memutilasi, menguliti, dan melakukan penyiksaan bertahap saja sudah Chanyeol anggap aneh. Ditambah dengan selera makan anehnya? Lengkap sudah rasa jijik Chanyeol terhadap pandangan hidup saudara kembar disampingnya itu.

"Kau sama saja dengan Kakek, L hyung. Kau menginjak martabatku sebagai seme." Jongin mengambil meatball ikan dari kuah yang sama dengan tempura tadi menggunakan sumpitnya.

Jongin segera beranjak dari kursi tunggal mewahnya. Menghampiri kakak sepupunya yang keji itu.

L hanya tersenyum ketika Jongin berdiri disampingnya bak pelayan pro, dengan cepat meletakkan meatball besar itu di piring Chanyeol yang direbutnya tadi.

Jongin lalu merebut pisau makan yang ada digenggaman L the White. Ditorehkan pada salah satu sisi meatball yang matang itu, diambil dua perdelapannya, sehingga merekah dan memperlihatkan kuning telur matang didalamnya. Disodorkan dengan pisau tajam irisan kecil itu kehadapan sang White.

Dan dengan senang dilahapnya suapan pisau tajam itu. L mengunyah irisan kecil meatball itu dengan senyum terbaik ia pasang ketika melihat aksi selanjutnya dari Kim Jongin.

Sepertinya dalam urusan iris mengiris, Jongin hebat juga. Mungkin minggu depan L the White akan mengajari Jongin bagaimana cara menguliti dan mengiris beberapa organ manusia yang disiksanya.

Lalu dengan sumpit Jongin mengorek sedikit kuning telur itu agar berlubang kecil di bagian bawah.

* * *

"Wow-wow.. aku tahu telurnya matang, adik kecil. Kau tidak perlu mencoloknya dengan sumpitmu seperti itu. Hha.." namja yang duduk disamping Chanyeol itu tertawa nyaring melihat betapa ganas Jongin memperagakan cara menghidangkan meatball ala Kim Jongin, khusus untuknya.

Jongin mendengus sebal. Segera ia mengambil sesendok mayo kental lalu dituangkannya pada celah bakso hingga masuk kedalam dan meluber keluar.

Pemandangan yang luar biasa ketika mayo itu masuk kedalam lubang dan udara didalam kuning telur itu mendesak keluar sehingga keluar gelembung dan berbunyi – _plop!_ \- kecil dan cipratan mayo itu mengenai pipi sang kembaran Phoenix.

"Makan itu dengan penuh nafsu, _Light_ _the White_." Jongin berbisik serak ditelinga kembaran Chanyeol itu.

"Bajingan biadab. Kau sampai hafal bentuknya, hm?" Chanyeol yang juga melihat aksi Jongin akhirnya mengumpat lirih diiringi seringai tajamnya.

Chanyeol Menjitak kecil kepala Jongin ketika Jongin menyeringai puas berjalan kembali ke kursinya melalui belakang kursi sang Phoenix.

"Love you, Chanyeol hyung. Hehe." Jongin tersenyum sembari membentuk love sign dengan kedua tangannya cukup besar.

"Haha. Love you too. Bear." Suara bass Chanyeol menggema pada ruang gereja di lantai dua tersebut. Chanyeol tak habis fikir dengan kenakalan Jongin yang sayang sekali tidak ada yang bisa dan mampu menghukumnya. Si bungsu yang paling berkuasa atas hati semua orang.

* * *

"Oh Shit! Aku baru sadar rupa meatball yang kau hidangkan padaku ini.. dasar biadab mungil." L tersenyum miring menggeleng tak habis fikir pada sepupu kecil tannya yang sangat mesum itu.

Jongin benar-benar hafal sesuatu yang berbelah, dengan bulatan kecil didalam pada bagian atas, serta lubang sempit dibawahnya dan dialiri cairan putih hingga meluber keluar.. vagina wanita yang penuh sperma sehabis bercinta hebat.

"Hm.. itu cukup mirip Jongin. Tapi berhentilah berbuat mesum. Ini gereja." Kakek mereka yang menghampiri L untuk melihat karya cucu termudanya itu memberi tanggapan datar.

"Mulailah membaca beberapa firman agar cucu termudamu itu segera dapat jodoh yang mengikatnya, Kek." Light menjawab ringan. Menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya menancapkan garpunya pada meatball itu.

 **JLEBB! !**

"Ouhhhss.. pasti sakit." Jongin merinding. Sekalipun ia bertindak kasar pada puluhan wanita yang menemani tidurnya, ia tidak pernah mencobloskan sesuatu selain sextoys kedalam mereka. Dan garpu itu mengoyak cukup panjang.

Chanyeol menelan ludah susah payah. Ia makin tidak berselera.

Dengan garpu, Light segera mengiris belahan itu.

"Oh God. Aku tidak mau makan seminggu." Chanyeol berakhir rebutan gelas jus jeruk dengan Jongin.

"Hm.. vagina yang enak.. nyam.. nyam.." Mendengar itu, Jongin dan Chanyeol saling berebut kecepatan keluar gereja mencari kamar mandi terdekat untuk memuntahkan isi perut mereka.

* * *

Kini tinggal kembaran _Phoenix_ yang tidak identik berjulukan _Light the White_ itu dan sang kakek yang ada disana.

"Kakek tidak makan?" L menawarkan meatballnya.

Sang Kakek hanya terkekeh serak sembari menolak dengan gestur tangan kanannya yang keriput.

"Puasa untuk Chanyeol lagi?" Light menyuap kembali meatballnya.

"Hanya pantangan makan dan minum selain wine. Itu untuk kebaikan kembaran idiotmu itu." Kakek terkekeh. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa ia sampai ikut andil menyelamatkan Chanyeol dari segala permasalahan yang anak itu perbuat sendiri.

"Kakek terlalu baik kepada Chanyeol. Dia jadi angkuh karena selalu kakek manja." Light menghabiskan suapan terakhir lalu meminum jus jeruknya.

"Karena dia memiliki sifat ceroboh persis seperti ibunya. Ibu kalian berdua." Kakek tertawa serak. Bernostalgia sesaat mengingat Park Yura. Wanita cantik dengan rambut sebahu berwarna hitam. Dengan mata hitam. Sama seperti _Light the White_. Tapi untuk wajah, telinga, mata, serta senyum Yura, tentu Chanyeol yang hampir sempurna persisnya.

"Chanyeol yang membunuh ibu. Lalu aku membunuh ayah. Itu kami lakukan saat bermain petak umpet. Hari itu sangat menyenangkan." Light tersenyum lebar, mengambil ikan tuna segar dengan perasan jeruk itu. Lalu dituangkan saus merah pedas diatasnya hingga menggenang seperti darah.

* * *

"Ayahmu memiliki pendirian kuat sepertimu. Dagunya runcing sepertimu. Lalu untuk warna silver rambut, tinggi badan, dan biru mata ayahmu diturunkan pada Chanyeol." Dilihatnya Chanyeol dan Jongin yang sudah kembali.

Chanyeol terlihat memukau dengan rambut silvernya yang menyala indah diterpa cahaya lampu gereja ini. Mata birunya yang bulat penuh itu seolah menyala. Dan tubuh tingginya membuat aura kuasanya semakin besar.

Setelah Jongin dan Chanyeol duduk kembali di kursi mereka, sang Kakek menjentikkan jari, lalu keluarlah dua lelaki dengan tubuh tinggi dari pintu samping gereja.

"Mereka sungguh-sungguh kau undang, Kek?" Light menyapu bibirnya dengan tisu. Gerakannya anggun dan berwibawa.

Light adalah satu-satunya yang terlihat normal dibanding Jongin dan Chanyeol. Tapi jangan tanya untuk psikisnya.

Sedangkan Jongin dan Chayeol yang semula ingin mengambil puding strawberry mereka akhirnya menaruh kembali begitu dua namja itu duduk di sisi kanan kiri sang kakek.

"Ya. Perkenalkan. Merekalah yang aku undang malam ini. Mereka adalah Oh Sehun.. dan Wu Kris.." Kakek mereka tersenyum puas melihat dua cucunya menatap tajam membunuh pada dua namja berkulit putih disamping kanan kiri kakeknya.

* * *

Sedangkan _Light the White_ terlihat tenang sembari mengunyah cake mungil di mangkuk kecilnya.

"Berusahalah sebaik mungkin untuk lepas dari pengawasan mereka, Park Chanyeol, dan Kim Jongin.." suara kakek mereka diakhiri tawa seraknya yang mengerikan.

"Dan terimakasih sudah membantu Kakek, _Light the White.._ **_Park Baekhyun_** , cucuku yang baik." Kakek menatap penuh arti pada Light.

"Aku tidak ikut campur untuk urusan kedepannya, Kek." L mengeluarkan tawa khas psikopatnya.

"Baekhyun, kau?!" Chanyeol menarik kerah kemeja Light dengan kuat hingga mangkuk kaca kecil ditangannya terlepas.

 **PYAAARRR..! ! !**

Mangkuk kaca itu pecah menjadi butiran-butiran tajam kecil dibawah mereka.

"Pukul aku sampai mati, kalau kau sanggup. Saudaraku yang jahat.. _Silver Phoenix.._ " Baekhyun menyeringai tajam.

"Kedua mataku selalu mengawasimu.. _Light the White.._ " Chanyeol berbisik rendah mengancam.

Hanya senyum tipis yang Baekhyun tampilkan sebagai jawaban.

Chanyeol menghempaskan kasar tubuh Baekhyun kembali ke kursinya.

* * *

Dengan senyum yang tidak luntur, Baekhyun membenarkan kemeja biru tuanya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama membangun sekolah yang damai. Park Chanyeol." Kris berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan Chanyeol diseberang meja lingkar besar ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Jangan berdoa di gereja, doamu bisa didengar Tuhan. Wu Kris." Chanyeol berdiri namun menampik kasar punggung tangan Kris yang berniat menjabat tangannya.

"Suatu kebahagiaan Tuhan mengabulkan doaku untuk mendamaikan sekolah kita." Kris kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Bicara lagi maka akan kutambah luka dipelipismu itu. Atau kubunuh kau sekalian di rumah Tuhanmu ini, Wu Kris." Bibir Chanyeol berujar cukup panjang hingga tindiknya bergemerincing.

"Hm.. ini bukan rumah Tuhanmu?" Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sepertinya Chanyeol tersulut emosi.

"Ya. Tuhanmu bukanlah Tuhanku." Jawaban dingin Chanyeol membuat suasana dalam gereja di lantai dua itu mendingin.

"Sepertinya ada beberapa orang disini yang bukan umat dengan peribadatan di gereja.. apa aku salah mengundang tamu untuk memasuki tempat suci ini?" Suara sang Kakek memecah ketegangan diantara mereka.

* * *

"Ya, bisa-bisa mayat delapan pastor yang ditimbun Chanyeol di bawah panggung itu bangkit kembali menuntut Chanyeol menyembah Tuhan mereka." Baekhyun terkikik mengerikan seperti orang mabuk.

Sedangkan Kris dan Sehun membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

Ada didunia ini orang yang membunuh beberapa pemuka agama?

"Kupikir menabrak pastor hingga cacat saja sudah membuat seseorang gila dan takut akan dosa seumur hidupnya." Sehun bergumam.

"Kutukan tidak mempan pada Phoenix. Karena dia gila sejak lahir. Haha" Baekhyun kembali tertawa.

"Diam. Kau sendiri tidak punya Tuhan, Light." Chanyeol meremat gelasnya hingga retak hampir pecah.

"Berhenti bicara soal agama dan Tuhan. Atau kubakar kalian hidup-hidup di rumah ini." Jongin akhirnya tak dapat menahan emosinya lagi.

"Ya. Kris dan aku atheis." Suara Sehun membuat mereka disana menatap Sehun. Kecuali Kris yang diam saja.

"Sepertinya.. semua orang dalam gereja ini satu pandangan untuk yang satu ini ya?" Pertanyaan retoris sang Kakek membuat Kris dan Sehun mendelik kaget.

* * *

"Hahahaha.. kalian berdua seperti barusaja melihat hantu!" Jongin mentertawakan wajah kedua lelaki di kanan kiri kakeknya.

"Gereja ini dibangun hanya untuk formalitas di abad itu. Kami memanggil pastor hanya untuk mendoakan kehidupan atheis kami. Memberi mereka imbalan uang dan emas banyak atas doa mereka di gereja ini." Sang Kakek menjawab keheranan dua namja itu.

"Dan semenjak Chanyeol lahir, semua pastor selalu dibunuhnya." Baekhyun tertawa lucu menunjuk Chanyeol seolah membunuh pastor adalah suatu tindakan lucu masa kanak-kanak layaknya ketahuan mengompol di celana.

* * *

 **-tbc-**

 **Trouble**

* * *

Hai!

BocahLanang Comeback with this FF!

Y33Y!

Ini FF KRISYEOL! Y333YYYY!

Yang bilang chapter ini berat, itu memang iya. Ini chapter paling gak enak dibaca bagi yang punya agama.

Karena pada akhirnya mereka semua ternyata atheis pemirsa! -_-

Disini mengungkapkan identitas Light the White yang ternyata adalah si cahaya.. siapa lagi yang punya kekuatan cahaya di EXO kalau bukan Baekhyun! Yeeeeyy!

Mereka kembar tidak identik yang sama-sama jahat bunuh kedua ortu mereka.

Gitu deh intinya.

Chapter ini khusus menjelaskan relationship keluarga mereka yang gila. Agar para readers tahu jelas keadaan keluarganya Chanyeol. Gitu deh, hehe.

FF ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Taylor Swift-Trouble.

Kalian yang denger lagunya, nanti kalau bisa maksa-maksa dikit(?) bisa kok dijadiin FF ini, hehe

Oke, review ya..

Inget! Ini mainpairnya KrisYeol!

Gue gak tanggung jawab sama pair HunKai/KaiHun nya loh..

Soalnya ini fokus ke KrisYeol. Saya harap kalian mengerti maksud saya..

Salam KrisYeol Shipper! hhe


End file.
